Haunted By the Past
by H. Wales
Summary: After the spell is broken Belle and Adam are to be wed. But during the preparations Belle is haunted by dreams of the past and after hearing rumors in town, she starts to believe Gaston is very much alive and is waiting for the right time to take his revenge and make her his wife.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The halls were silent and the stone floors gave Belle a slight chill as she tiptoed around the palace. Everyone had gone to sleep hours ago but her mind was fully awake despite her body's pleas for rest. Visions of the past kept creeping into her head. No matter how hard she tried, she could not convince herself that all of it has been put behind her and that the future looked somehow bright.

This was not the first time she had been haunted by these memories. They had been going on for weeks and not always at night. Whenever she let her mind wander is when the images would crawl back into her conscience, which didn't happen too often since she has been with Adam. But when she slept the visions became so vivid, so real. It was too much for her to handle. Some nights she would stay up until the wee hours of the morning, trying to escape the horrors of the dreams. The days after she would be so blatantly exhausted that Adam would insist she rest and the visions would return.

Belle was still struggling with the decision of whether or not to tell Adam of these dreams. Yet she still moved silently on in the direction of his chambers. She hoped with every step that reality would pull her back and stop her in her tracks. She did not want to worry Adam for he already had a lot on his mind, from rumors of Gaston returning to preparing for their wedding. He was so sensitive and protective when it came to Belle. If she had a bruise or a cut, any place on her body, he would carry her anywhere she wanted to go. If she left the castle for a few hours or even days, he was filled with sorrow and did not rest properly until she arrived home safely. "Adam does not need this right now. He will drown himself in worry." Belle thought as she turned into the West Wing. No matter how much she fought it, her heart seemed to overrule her brain and before she knew it, she was at his door. On the other side was the man her heart longed to see.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Adam lay in his bed, just awaking. He had been sleeping restlessly lately. He guessed at the cause; Belle. He had noticed her pained looks and uncharacteristic fatigue. Something was troubling her and therefore it was troubling him. He just didn't know what and that bothered him the most. He wished she would just tell him instead of trying to protect him. The thought that she might not trust him with something pained him. He knew that Belle meant well and he blamed himself for being so unapproachable.

Adam tossed and turned in his bed but could not get comfortable. He then put on his robe and slippers as he made his way to the doors of his balcony. In an attempt to rescue his thoughts from Belle, he grabbed a book and a chair, preparing himself to be up all night. As he walked out onto the balcony he left the doors open to his room, seeing no need to close them and block out the nice summer night air.

As Adam had gotten to the fifth chapter of his book he heard a small noise, a slight giving way of an object. He slowly got up from his seat, not sure what to do or what it was that had moved inside his bedroom. He cautiously made his way to the open doors of the balcony and stood there trying to guess what or who was on the other side. As he reasons with himself, trying to determine if what he heard was real or just the usual paranoia that comes with the night, he hears a disturbance of the silence. Someone was sobbing and crying his name. Recognizing the voice, he rushed inside.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Belle prayed one last time for a change of mind but to no relief she slowly forced the door to open, to give way to the truth. She inched her way to the elegant bed, fit for a king, her king. She climbed on top of the covers feeling her way, careful not to get too close to the right side where Adam usually slept. He was strange like that, having a full bed all to himself but he still left enough room for company. "Adam, I need to tell you something…" Belle drifted off and let the words hang in the air, waiting for any kind of response: a grunt, a touch, a small movement, or a rustle of sheets. None of those came and she started to wonder if he was still sleeping or just ignoring her. Both were unlikely since he was an extremely light sleeper with his senses still heightened from when he was the Beast and it was very unusual for him to distance himself from her like that. Even when they were fighting he would at least acknowledge her presence and listen to what she had to say.

Not being able to see anything in the pitch black dark of the room, she spread out her hands and arms trying to feel for him to reassure herself that he was there. "He has to be here, he must. These dreams can't be true, can't be real." She kept reaching until she felt the bed drop off and she lay draped over the bed. Her hands had felt no man, no body; she didn't even hear a single breath being taken in or let out. Her fatal discovery hit her hard. Her heart sunk so low, she didn't think she would ever be able to pull it out of the pit of despair it had just plunged into. She heard herself gasp and she felt the tears roll down her cheeks like a waterfall of sorrow. Belle collapsed on the bed, clinging to it, feeling the indention Adam's body had left after years of use but no matter how hard she wished the indention was not filled with his warmth. She cried out Adam's name but no answer came in return. Here she was again like that horror-filled night, lying in the same position, crying and heartbroken. In more ways than one, tonight was worse. There was no body to cling to, no hand to hold, no unexpected miracle, and no joyous reunion. She was not in the arms of the man she loved and for all she knew, she had just made that man up after the Beast was killed, to try and cover up her heartbreak. Her visions must be true.

_Gaston was thrown off the cliff and the Beast, her beast, was dying in her arms. She kissed the palm of his hand and told him everything was going to be alright now that she was there and that they were together. But to no avail her words became lies and he slipped away from her, hands cold in her firm grasp and a lifeless body laid underneath her. She whispered, "I love you." But her intimate words did nothing but drift away on the wind. She thought she would die there with him from her grief and then their story would be like that of Romeo and Juliet's, Adam's favorite book._

Belle snapped back to reality. She was still sobbing, crying for Adam to appear. She curled up, grabbing all the sheets and bringing them up to her chin and wiped the tears from her cheeks. She put her face in her hands, preventing her from seeing the shadow in the doorway obstructing the moonlight's haunting glow. Belle heard footsteps, running, getting closer. She removed her hands from her face and looked up to see the tall figure of a man. As the man reached out to her, she gasped before screaming and sprang out of the bed towards the balcony. The figure had said something but she couldn't hear it over her screams. As she got to the railing and realized she couldn't escape him anymore, she swiveled around to find a young man with long auburn hair and loving blue eyes standing before her. "Adam." She gasped.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Adam slowed down as he approached the bed. He could see pretty well in the dark, one advantage from being a beast for most of his life. He looked around trying to find Belle, only hearing muffled cries. He spotted a small clump of covers on the right side of his bed. He moved close to lump, watching it shudder at the sound of his arrival. He didn't know what to do or what to say but before he could think of anything, Belle's head popped out of the covers. For a few seconds she just sat there before letting out a frightening scream and scrambling out of the bed. "Belle!" Adam yelled after her but she didn't pause or even slow down. His heart was swimming in guilt for having scared her and his thoughts were all over the place trying to think of the best way to handle it all.

He jogged to the entrance of the balcony, stepping in the moonlight just ten feet from the frightened Belle. He figured it was best to let her come to him and not risk scaring her more. As she turned to face him his heart sank. Her face was wet from crying and twisted from the terrifying situation. He heard her gasp then and her whole demeanor changed. A whole new wave of tears came out of her with a whispered version of Adam's name. She ran to him as he took a few steps with outstretched arms. She leapt into them without any hesitation. She spouted words as she kissed him and he could only guess half of what she actually said. All that mattered was that she was in his arms and he could protect her from any danger that came their way.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

His arms hugged her tightly about her waist and their lips were never more than a centimeter apart. Belle never wanted to feel so alone in the world again like she had tonight. When she saw the figure first standing over her she had assumed it was Gaston. She had heard gossip in town saying he was still alive and was camping in the forest outside the castle, waiting for Adam to leave and use it as his chance to take Belle for his own. The idea horrified her and it was this idea that added fear and disgust to her already terrifying nightmares.

Still kissing Adam, Belle started to tell him how much she loved him and how glad she was that he wasn't Gaston. Inside she was incredibly nervous at what she still had to tell him. She knew that right now wouldn't be the best time to tell him but she felt it was the only way to explain her actions.

Adam, however, was not letting Belle escape his lips let alone his grasp. He could feel Belle trying to pull away but whatever it was she wanted to say could wait until morning. Right now he needed her to let him kiss her, hold her tight, and let him heal her. No matter how much she seemed to want to talk he could feel her relaxing and getting lost in their embrace and he knew that this was what she wanted too. This was what she needed.

A/N: I included what used to be chapter 6 into this chapter since keeping them separate was making them too short.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

After what seemed like hours in Adam's arms, Belle gave up on trying to tell him tonight. His passionate kisses were erasing her thoughts, numbing her mind. She was so deeply entranced with him that she hadn't noticed that he had carried her to the bed and that she had stopped kissing altogether, just relishing the feeling of his lips on her lips and on her skin. Adam was doing all the work but she could feel him tiring and she felt exhausted already. This was the most relaxed she had felt in weeks and her exhaustion was catching up with her. She ran her fingers through his silky hair and slowly pulled away from him.

Eventually they were just cuddling closely in bed, staring into each other's eyes, searching. Belle could see Adam's heart in his eyes, those beautiful blue eyes. Every emotion, every thought, was reflected in them. Right now his eyes swam in love and passion but suddenly they fluttered down, not meeting hers. His face lowered and his cheeks reddened in the cover of the dark.

She knew this face, he was embarrassed and shy about what had happened between them. He always looked this way after each new development in their relationship, thinking he went too far. But this face was slightly different than the usual. There was a slight twinge of sorrow or worry. Which one, she did not know. Both were equally troubling. "What is it?" She asked trying to find his eyes to catch a glimpse of his thoughts. "It's nothing. Really, I'm fine. I should be asking you that, but right now it's late and an explanation can wait until morning. All I want is you to stay here with me." Adam said as he rolled over onto his back and stretched out his hand to her. Belle sensed the truth in his words but she also sensed the lie. It was late and all she wanted was to be with him tonight. She crawled over to him and rested her head on his chest as he wrapped her up in his arms and she fell into a peaceful sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: Hey guys! I have gotten a couple reviews on this which is kinda a surprise because it is my only B&TB fan fiction I have _ever_ written, but I'm grateful for you having taken some time out of your day to do it so thank you :) One of you advised that my chapters should be longer and I understand why so I made this about twice as long as the others. It's still not crazy long though because keeping the chapters short lets me keep it one P.O.V. at time instead of switching in the middle of the chapter. Plus I can update quicker! Please keep reviewing, I listen and it really does help me a lot. Plus it's nice to know that some one actually reads my stuff and _likes _it. Or they hate it but either way, they care enough to let me know. Anyways, enough of my babbling,  
I hope you guys enjoy this one! I'll try to have the next one up as soon as I can! :)

* * *

Chapter 7

As Belle lay in his arms, Adam couldn't help but trace each line on her face that composed her beautiful features. For once in a long time his love was tranquil and looking completely relaxed as her head slowly moved with the rise and fall of his chest. It set his mind at ease to know that she could finally get the greatly needed rest, but that feeling gradually faded as he remembered why she was in such distress. Something was troubling her terribly and she had kept to herself all this time. He knew that she had come to tell him tonight but his overprotectiveness had trumped his curiosity in the moment. But as he lay here in bed with nothing to distract him he could only mull over what it could possibly be that was worrying her.

Could it be that she was having second thoughts about the wedding? That she didn't want to be a princess? If that was it he wouldn't know how to respond. He loved this woman with all his heart and soul. Having to give her up because of simple politics would just be too much. He certainly would not marry anyone without love, and with Belle being his only love, he would have to rule by himself. Having a mistress was certainly out of the question, he would rather live a lonely life than one filled with guilt of cheating on Belle; he would never ask Belle to do such a thing herself. He considered no one else to be worthy of taking her place and ruling with him. He even considered her to be more qualified for the job than he could ever be. With her kind heart and wisdom she would make the perfect princess, just what the people needed.

Adam would practically have a heart attack and drop dead on sight if she left him again. He had wanted to die last time she went away from the castle, not really caring too much if Gaston put a knife in his heart. That is until Belle showed up screaming his name. The small brunette woman was the shining light in his life, his beacon of hope. Without her beside him he was pretty sure he would never have the confidence to take on his new role, he would much rather leave it up to Lumiere or Cogsworth. Both were equally more qualified for the role but Adam knew he had to take on his responsibility; he was born into it and was destined to take over after his father. The two advisers being there to help him definitely would make royal tasks a lot easier but neither of them would be there for him like Belle would.

Belle shifted on Adam's chest for a second bringing him out of his reverie. He rolled onto his side pulling her close and her head nuzzled into the crook of his neck. Adam loved being with her like this, why hadn't they done this before? It wasn't necessarily approved of for a prince and his fiancé to be sharing a bed before they were married but not many people would ever find out. Everyone in the castle knew him and Belle and how innocent they were. Nothing more would happen before they were ceremoniously united in the eyes of God and his people. Adam would make sure of that. No, tonight was a night of comfort not of passion. Even though they had kissed it was to simply relieve Belle of her obvious discomfort and to let her know that Adam would be her side no matter. She needed to know that; she needed to know that she could trust him.

When morning came all would be revealed to Adam and he knew he should stop worrying. Belle wouldn't approve of it all and he knew that when she woke up she would see that he was tired and would know just what had kept him up all night. Oh he was so anxious; he just wanted to know what it was! But it would have to wait until morning for it was still night out, the moon floating high above them with its glow cascading down onto the castle. Adam thought of the glorious beauty nature possessed and couldn't help but adore it and its simplicity. Everything in it knew its purpose and carried on in a world of its own, passing through life care free. He wished his life could be that simple, just like in Belle's books. He dreamed of a place where he and Belle lived a happy life together in a cottage on a hillside overlooking a valley. There would be vibrant blooming flowers and a streaming river that trickled over rocks that had been smoothed by years of existence, creating a perfectly serene atmosphere. That's where Adam's mind stayed as he gradually slipped into unconsciousness, dreaming of a perfect and worry free life with Belle. If only life would be fair and give them the happiness they deserved…


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Belle woke up slowly, her eyes fluttering open before her gaze fell on the sleeping man beside her. The morning light was seeping through the open balcony doors, highlighting the lighter shades of auburn in his hair. 'Who would have known such a beautiful man was on the inside of the Beast?' she thought. Some days she forgot that Adam and the Beast really were the same person on the inside until he would bring up past memories of the two of them in the castle before the incident with the mob and Gaston. Oh, Gaston! She had forgotten her worries so quickly after last night but now it all came rushing back to her, making a frown appear on her pink lips where a smile had just been. She rolled onto her back and stared at the ceiling in contemplation.

That man was more of a beast than Adam ever was and that scared her more than anything. His reputation and physical physique mixed with his pride created something so dangerous and unpredictable that it intimidated anything and everything that was cast in the big man's shadow. Belle never understood why Gaston with all his pride would ever pursue a girl that was a well-known social outcast. He should have stayed clear of her and treated her like everyone else. But for some unknown reason to her, Gaston would hunt her down like she was his prey and inform her of their future life together like she didn't even have a choice. The man was purely arrogant and not used to hearing the word 'no.' The Beast's temper was easier to deal with than Gaston when he was determined to get what he wanted.

In a way though Belle was thankful for Gaston, but only in the slightest; if it wasn't for him, she might not have realized her true feelings for the Beast until later on. It was only when he was placed in danger that she was hit with the truth. She still loathed Gaston extensively because of his attack on the Beast and the fact that he had been practically forcing her into accepting marriage to him, disregarding the fact that she had turned him down. The thought of living as Gaston's little wife seemed even more despicable and unbearable now that she had Adam. When she first stepped through those castle gates she had no idea that everything she could have ever wanted was on the other side. All the adventure and romance that she read and admired in her books were all given to her due to her father stumbling into a mysterious castle that contained a strange secret. The haunted château was what saved her from a provincial life with Gaston as her burly and egotistical husband only to waste away her years as a simple housewife with only her books to escape through. Belle looked over at Adam silently thanking him for being in her life.

If the rumors in town were true and Gaston was really alive then Belle knew that he would come back with ten times the amount of fury that he had the night he found out that Belle had feelings for the Beast. Gaston was capable of doing so much more harm now that the Beast had transformed back into Adam, he was a strong man but not when compared to Gaston's large muscular form. "Even if Gaston had survived the fall from the castle ledge surely he would be injured quite severely." Belle wondered aloud. If that was the case then it would be quite a while before he had recuperated fully and was well enough to carry out any evil plans that he might have for the couple. This relieved Belle slightly and she let out a small sigh, hoping she was right. Gaston might be injured now but as soon as he wasn't, he would come after her. But it was the unknowable that scared her the most. Waiting for something so unpredictable was what would drive her mad with paranoia and fear. A slight shiver shot up her spine at the thought and she moved a bit closer to Adam for comfort.

She laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes as she listened contently to the sound of his heartbeat as he slumbered. She loved this man with all her heart, a way she would never feel about Gaston no matter how much he wanted her to. "Why couldn't he ever understand that?" Belle pondered with a worried crease making its way across her forehead and she slipped her hands around her fiancé's torso. "Understand what?" Belle heard a soft voice ask from underneath her. She shot her eyes open and raised her head up to see Adam staring at her with a slight smile on his face but sleep still in his eyes. "Oh, I didn't know you were awake." Belle stated, realizing afterwards that she had sounded a bit stupid because it was an obvious fact. She blushed a little before continuing, "Gaston, he never understood that someone can't be forced into loving another person. Love just doesn't work that way." Belle slipped her hand into one of Adam's where it laid on his stomach and gave out a sigh as he rested his arm around her shoulders.

"Maybe he never had someone to show him how love works. Maybe he never knew what love actually was; never experienced it." Adam suggested, knowing from personal experience that it was a possibility. He had been that way before Belle had entered his life. Before her he was self-centered and quick to anger. He never had someone that would invest in him and have enough faith in him to put up with his unreasonable temper without being intimidated. Belle was scared of him at first but quickly saw right through him. Somehow she saw that small part of humanity left in him that he didn't even know was there. Perhaps Gaston was the same way; all he knew was lust, pride, and arrogance, never compassion, mercy, or sympathy. He was a skilled hunter and cold blooded killer that always got what his heart desired, just as Adam did as a spoiled royal youth before he was turned into the Beast.

"You're probably right. I feel sorry for him sometimes. He lived a life never knowing the beautiful and wonderful thing that is love, and that is such a tragic thing in itself. If only there had been someone that cared for him enough to change him then his life wouldn't have ended like it did." Belle sniffled softly and Adam felt one of her tears drop onto his night shirt and soak through to touch his skin. He took his hand out of Belle's and used it to raise Belle's chin up so he could look into to her eyes. "Is this what has been bothering you so for the past few weeks?" Adam asked his expression soft. He had waited for so long for her to tell him and finally he had the chance to confront her about it. "Well… it does bother me when I think about every once in a while… but it's not what has been troubling lately." Belle murmured and Adam frowned at this. "What is it then?" He questioned and he slipped his hand back into hers, giving it a small squeeze of encouragement.

"I've been having these nightmares every time I go to sleep about what happened the night of the mob." Belle said, her voice shaking a bit and she scooted close to Adam. "The dreams usually start when I first come out onto the roof and find you, but the endings of the night are different. Sometimes both you and Gaston die, and I am left alone. Other times Gaston murders you and he then forces me to agree to his marriage proposal and takes me as his right then and there since there is no one there to stop him." At this Belle gasped and trembled and Adam held her tightly to him as his eyes clouded with a fierce fury at the thought that someone would force themself onto his Belle. Adam most likely would have ripped the man limb from limb that night on the roof had he had known what Gaston's real intentions for Belle were. Adam clenched his teeth to keep from losing control. Belle was his only, no one else's, and even as her husband he would never take her innocence from her without her consent.

"Also I've had other nightmares that Gaston was still alive and that he wanted revenge." Belle continued looking back down at their entwined fingers. "In them he waits outside the castle grounds waiting until you leave on a trip. Then he sneaks in the castle at night, searching in every room until he finds my chambers before he kidnaps me and drags me from the castle. I scream for help but no one hears and I'm defenseless against Gaston." Belle whispers as if she talked too loudly it would become true. "Oh Belle, what kind of suffering has your subconscious put you through?" Adam sighed sympathetically and hugged Belle tightly before kissing the top of her head, "Why didn't you tell me of all this before?" Belle looked up at him suddenly and Adam saw the guilt swimming in her eyes. "I didn't want to worry you. You have so much to deal with right now I didn't want to be a burden." Belle let out and now she was regretful of her actions.

"Belle, my love, you are everything to me. Without you I would be a lowly beast, wallowing in self-pity and hopeless." Adam looked deep into her eyes and a smile started to grow on his face. "Nothing else is more worthy of my time than you. All other things are incomparable." Adam said and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "Those rumors in town have no evidence to back them. I have sent a number of servants there to look around but they have not seen or heard anything alarming. Please just forget about him Belle and let me worry about it. Let's put the horrors of the past behind us. We'll be married soon and it'll be our new beginning." Adam made sure his voice was light and hopeful as he said this hoping to seem almost carefree about the whole thing but he knew he could not treat this situation with low regard. Inside he was deeply concerned about the rumors. Even though his servants had not found anything doesn't mean the man wasn't alive and just hiding somewhere else. Adam would be sure to be more thorough with his investigations and he definitely would not be leaving the castle any time soon. There was no way he would allow Belle's haunting dreams to come true.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

After that night Belle's dreams did not return as Adam's reassurances had comforted her restless mind and therefore relieved it of the torture. Adam arranged to have his meetings cancelled for the rest of the week to give him more time with Belle, something that the couple didn't have much of but was greatly needed. The next few days were filled with picnics in the rose gardens, taking small trips to visit Belle's father, and hours of exploring the vast shelves of the palace library. These days were like a short stunt of bliss and Belle wished they wouldn't have to go back to their busy lives so soon. As the week grew to a close on Sunday, Adam and Belle spent the day by the lake. They went on a boat ride and splashed each other playfully with the refreshingly cool water; Adam taught Belle how skip smooth rocks across the still surface of the water, and then they told stories from their childhoods underneath the cool shade of the oak trees. By the time they came back to the castle and got cleaned up for supper the sun was starting to set and Adam treated Belle to a fancy dinner on the balcony that overlooked the gardens.

The prince and his fiancé ate in a comfortable silence, catching each other's gazes every once in a while. As Belle finished she stood and walked over to the edge of the balcony. As she looked out over the beautiful place she now called home she gently smiled feeling the happiness inside of her swell at the sight in front of her. She slowly let her eyes close and relished in the feeling of the warm June air wrapping around her as it lazily blew at her hair. She let her mind drift over the events of the week, letting out small giggles when remembering a particularly funny moment that ended with Adam becoming completely soaked.

"What are you giggling about over here?" Adam asked as he came up behind Belle and wrapped his arms about her waist. "I was just thinking about the expression on your face when you fell into the lake this afternoon." Belle replied chuckling lightly. Adam's cheeks immediately flushed as he recalled the humiliating turn of events that had happened after his failed attempt at ushering Belle into a particularly frustrating row boat that resulted in it flipping over with Adam inside. "I think we should buy a new row boat…" Adam stated making Belle wiggle in his embrace as she couldn't help but laugh at the sternness and embarrassment in his voice.

"Oh Adam," Belle said as she settled down, "I wish this didn't have to end so quickly." She sighed and turned in his arms to face him before sliding her arms around him, returning the embrace. "I know but I have duties to fulfill before we are wed and go away on our honeymoon. The rest of the world had no idea what happened to me and soon forgot about me and responsibilities as the next ruler after my father." Adam explained as he turned his glance from Belle to the darkening sky. "As the years went by the kingdom was simply given to a distant cousin of mine so he could rule in my place. At the time though, the boy was only a baby so his counselor has been ruling as king until the boy becomes of age and marries. After my transformation Cogsworth and Lumiere sent a lengthy note to the King explaining everything in hopes that the he would believe them. This in turn resulted in the King sending us an equally long letter revealing that the night the Enchantress visited me she also visited him in a vision."

Adam stopped and looked down at the small girl in his arms, meeting her eyes before continuing. "The Enchantress showed him glimpses of my turn of fate and then some of the future. She told him that his rule would be only temporary and that I would inherit the kingdom before the boy reached the age of ten. She then demanded he keep all she had told him a secret until a message was sent to him from my residence. The King kept his word and has promised that he will give me my kingdom back after we are married. In the mean time I have much to do and learn before I am properly suited to rule."

"But I truly have cherished our time together, Belle. It's been one of the best weeks of my life." Adam said as he hugged Belle closer to him. Belle smiled after letting all the information sink in. The night after the mob came to the castle Adam explained everything to her about the curse, the Enchantress, and how she was his savior in more ways than one. Hearing that the Enchantress knew that Belle would come to the castle and fall in love with the Beast made Belle believe that her and Adam were fated to be together. 'Thank you oh so much…' She thought as she silently praised the Enchantress for putting them together. "If only November would come sooner." Belle thought aloud. "I feel the same, I am greatly looking forward to having you at my side for the rest of my life." Adam said staring lovingly into the beautiful brown eyes looking up at him. "I want to make you happier here with me than you have ever been, you deserve everything you desire." He finished as he kissed her forehead.

"I am happy, Adam, more so than I can express for you are what I desire and now I have you." Belle replied before letting her eyes close and leaning up to press her lips lightly to Adam's. He responded immediately as he felt the familiar feeling of fluttering in his stomach and smiled in response to the pure joy he finds in Belle. "I love you." Belle whispered into Adam's ear as they pulled away. "I love you too." He said in return. "Let's go inside." Belle agreed and Adam escorted her out of the now night air and into the sitting room, close to the light of the fireplace. "Would you like for me to read a book to you?" Belle asked as she picked up a book and took a seat on the floor. "Of course." Adam replied gently as he sat down beside her and took one of her hands in his. "Once upon a time, in a land far, far away-" Belle started before the doors of the room swung open.

"Your Majesty?" A guard in shining armor stood before them with a look of sternness on his face. "Yes Captain? What is it?" Adam asked puzzled and slightly angered as to why the guard would interrupt their private time after he had made sure the entire castle knew this was his last night with Belle and was not to be disturbed. "My Prince, may I speak to you in private?" The captain kept a serious face but shifted slightly on his feet knowing full well that he had disobeyed his master but this was a matter of great importance. "Very well." Adam said through his teeth now becoming agitated that the soldier was there. As soon as the two men made it into the hallway and out of ear shot from Belle, Adam turned to the captain, "What is it that is so important for you to feel you can barge in on the Mademoiselle and me after I gave specific orders not to?" "I apologize for the interruption but I felt you should know that we have been seeing movement outside. We saw a figure standing in the moonlight just outside the gates about half an hour ago but could not make out any details for it is too dark. I sent out a few of my men to search around in the area, but they found nothing." The captain explained as Adam stood in silence taking in all he said. 'Belle and I were just out on the balcony facing the gate, how did I not notice anything?' Adam asked himself before speaking to the soldier next to him. "Order your men to keep guard by the gate and all other entrances leading into the castle grounds and keep a look out for any other movement. If you see anything report to me immediately." Adam commanded and the captain could hear the concern in his voice. "Yes Your Majesty. I will do so right away." He said before bowing and turning on his heels, leaving the prince to his worrying.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Okay readers, this one is extremely long compared to the other chapters and I hope this will last you a little while until I can update again. I'm going to be busy getting ready to graduate so I'm not sure how often I'll be able to update. But don't fret, I will try to update as mush as possible and all of your reviews are great motivation for me to write more. In fact I probably wouldn't have wrote this tonight unless I would have read the new reviews first. Thank you all so much for reading this! In this chapter we get to meet some familiar characters and also we get to know the captain of the guard a whole lot better. I hope you enjoy it! Tell me how you feel about the captain afterwards! :)**

* * *

Chapter 10

Watching as the captain left swiftly from his conversation with Master, or Adam, as he now preferred to be called, Lumiere jogged quietly down the long corridor following quickly after. He was just passing through the East Wing while on his way to speak with Cogsworth when he had heard some loud whispers coming from outside the sitting room. Curious as always, he snuck around the corner and saw the prince and the captain of the guard speaking. Adam's face contorted in a mix of worry and anger while the man in front of him informed him of their current situation. Lumiere wasn't surprised to hear that a mysterious figure had appeared with all the rumors flying around about the missing hunter but it seemed unlikely that Gaston would be sneaking around. Gaston was the type of man that liked to take everything by force and did so by making a scene. If barging open the front door of a castle just to get a girl doesn't show that then what does? If he wanted to get in the castle again wouldn't he most likely do it in a way that he already knows that works? But Gaston wouldn't be very smart if he tried that again, the castle was heavily fortified now; ready for any attack. Then again, was Gaston ever smart?

Lumiere chuckled to himself at the thought but stayed on the fleeing captain's heels as they were approaching the guard entrance into the castle. The captain pushed the door briskly aside leaving Lumiere barely enough time to squeeze through before the door closed on him. Outside the air was humid and a small breeze could be heard moving through the branches and leaves of the forest leaves. Lumiere looked up to see the moon only two-thirds lit with clouds hovering closely around it, threatening to take away the midnight lighting. He turned his gaze back to the captain only to find his retreating figure already half way across the compound. Lumiere quickly ran ahead and came up to the head guard's side. "Greg, you move as though there is a war about to be held. What is the concern?" Lumiere asked trying to put up a mask of innocence to seem clueless.

The captain jumped a bit at the sudden noise and turned swiftly to his side to find Lumiere looking up at him expectantly. "It's Captain Gregoire now, Monsieur Lumiere. And I believe you have already been informed of the situation, why must you ask me?" The captain's bright green eyes flashed with slight annoyance at the man beside him before turning his cold gaze forward and continuing his quick march to the main gate. "To me you will always be the little blonde headed boy that was the young prince's playmate and best friend. What makes you so sure that I am aware of anything that has occurred on this night?" Lumiere replied while picking up his pace to keep up with the stern young man. "That was long ago, before the King passed. I am just the Prince's guard now. Regarding your question, I know you have been following me since I consulted His Majesty and I have permitted it but now that you have decided to disturb me with frivolous conversation I must ask you to leave me to my duties." The young captain bowed his head slightly to the counselor before turning to his men.

Lumiere watched the light haired man give his commands before the rest of the guards dispersed, running off to their assigned posts for the night. When the captain turned to go to the watch tower Lumiere followed but remained silent when he noticed the hard look of contemplation on his companion's face. Gregoire sat down on the stone ledge of the window with his gaze on the trees where Lumiere joined him. Lumiere didn't expect that they'd see any more movement tonight. Whoever it was that had shown up at the gate would have seen how many guards the castle was equipped with and would know better than to mess with that large of a force alone. "Do you think it is the hunter?" The young captain asked absently as if speaking to himself. Lumiere paused a second before answering, "If it is he has become a lot wiser since our last encounter with him." The older man pondered as he stared at the front gate. "What makes you say that?" Gregoire tiredly questioned and ran a hand through his short sandy hair making it stick out in patches and fall slightly over his eyes. "He has changed his strategy from using brute strength in numbers to potentially scheming alone. Last time he carried out a surprise attack, practically breaking down the front door without even stopping to think that there might be defenses set up. He was so confident that he would have victory that he didn't care what was on the other side of that door, he only had one thing in mind and that was killing the Beast." The young guard froze and his muscles immediately tensed at the mention of the cruel man's horrid intentions and he got lost in the memories of the past.

_After the former captain, his own father, died, Gregoire at age eleven begged the other guards to teach him everything his father hadn't had time to. The small boy would take out his hurting and grief through the training sessions and quickly mastered each new skill taught to him. A year later the prince was cursed and so were all who were in his household. The young guard-in-training was turned into a mute and immobile suit of armor like the rest of the guard but since he was only a boy he was transformed into the young prince's personal suit of armor which remained outside the prince's room in the West Wing. As the years passed, the beast prince grew much like a regular boy would and therefore so did his armor, always the right size to fit in case he ever needed it. Many days Gregoire would watch the raging beast rampage and destroy everything in sight when in a particularly terrible mood, but then at nights he would hear the soft cries of a broken boy left all alone in the world, just as he had. Time after time the young guard would try to comfort or calm his childhood friend but his state of being restricted him from even whispering. As more petals began to fall and time became short Gregoire began to give up hope and gave into the thought that he would be a big hunk of metal for all eternity. Slowly he started to let his emotions fade away from him and forbid his own mind from bringing up past memories that could break his resolve._

_One late night he heard footsteps in the halls of the West Wing and when he did not recognize them to be his master's he became rigid and stood in a battle position. 'Even the staff knows better than to bother the Prince here.' He had thought as the sound grew closer. Only when a slim shadow fell across the wall beside him did Gregoire see the intruder. In front of him stood a young woman with brown doe eyes in a plain peasant's dress who simply glanced around before turning to the door leading into the prince's room and vanishing behind it. The young man was so shocked to see her that he just stood there silently without even thinking to keep her from entering the room behind him. After what he had seen sunk in he realized that the girl inside of that room was a reason to hope, to hope for a day that he could be human again. He immediately fell down to his knees and if he would have been in his human body he would have been sobbing and crying out to any higher being there could possibly be, praying that this girl would save them all._

_But it seemed fate was cruel and unfair because as soon as he had hoped for the future there was a terrible crashing sound coming from the master's room. Gregoire stood up confused and pressed the side of his helmet to the wall to try and hear what the commotion was about but was met with a large door slamming into his right side. He quickly pushed the heavy wood off of himself and his gaze fell on the fabric of a blue peasant dress rushing away, its wearer's legs moving swiftly underneath it with no signs of stopping. Disappointment crashed down on him like a hammer on a nail, driving him into the ground with no hope of ever coming back out. That girl, his only hope, had just run out of the prince's room like a pack of wolves were nipping at her heels and she was not coming back. Gregoire's emotions were now starting to resurface with revenge on their owner. Hopelessness pillaged his heart but anger and contempt raced through his veins. He hated the prince with all of his being now. When he is finally given a solution to his problems placed right in front of him he scares it off with his unruly temper without even thinking about the others that have been punished for his harshness. The prince was exactly what he was made into, a ravaging animal that only thought of himself. Now there was no hope at all for the servants in the cursed castle._

_Gregoire never thought he'd ever see that pretty girl ever again but he was in for another surprise when she turned up again in the West Wing, but this time she was escorted by the prince himself. The young guard's world was flipped totally upside down once he saw the two. 'Why is the prince in a formal suit and why is she here? I thought he had scared her off for good…' Gregoire's mind raced trying to piece together the puzzle of what could have happened between the first time he had seen the girl and now. Whatever happened between the two did not matter to him, he was not going to get his hopes up this time only to have them crushed again. He would just sit back and wait to see if anything happened before he made up his mind._

_As that night continued though he started to figure it all out. Over the months since the girl first appeared to Gregoire the beast had become less violent and spent less time during the day in his room. Most days he would get up before the sun, leaving the room while humming a cheerful tune and return late at night with a smile showing clearly on his face. Then when the prince brought the girl up to his room Gregoire could see in both of their eyes the adoration and companionship they felt towards each other. The prince was in love. And the girl loved him back! He could have jumped for joy but decided against it as he suddenly remembered his promise. Then when the girl came rushing back out of the room Gregoire thought the prince had ruined his chances yet again. But after she left, the door to the room remained open and Gregoire could hear that familiar sound of crying coming from within and he knew that something had just gone terribly wrong and this time it wasn't the prince's fault. A few minutes after that some other figures came from down the hall to the prince's room and Gregoire recognized them as some of the servants he had seen back at the beginning of the curse but had long forgotten their names. They entered their master's room with little hesitation and rushed to question him but all he told them was that he let the girl go. They asked him why and he simply replied, "Because I love her." Gregoire's heart broke at the sound of the prince's sorrow. He wanted to cry along with him knowing how close he had been and having to let it all go. The servants then left their master alone and exited the room, leaving Gregoire alone with only the sounds of a broken man crying softly in the room behind him._

_A couple hours after that Gregoire was rattled by an intense vibrating pulsing throughout the castle and a loud banging echoed in his helmet but he was clueless as to what was causing such a disturbance to the hauntingly silent castle. With one last thud the banging stopped only to be replaced by a thunderous uproar of yelling voices. 'Is the castle getting raided or something?' Gregoire wondered but his thoughts were interrupted by the sound of heavy breathing and the loud stomping of boots on stone. Gregoire only had to wait a few more seconds before the maker of the noises was upon him. Before him stood a tall, muscular man with an equally as large gun. The man wouldn't have looked so menacing if his eyes hadn't sparked with a craziness that could only be described as animosity. This man was a born killer, Gregoire could tell, and he was looking for something._

_The large man burst through the door beside Gregoire and started calling out for a "beast." Hearing his maniac-like voice made Gregoire shiver in his metal casing but inside he was feeling pure rage. This man wanted to hurt his prince; the prince that had been his companion, who had been put through so much that it turned him into a monster, who had been cursed for so long and had finally found the cure to reverse it. Now this man wanted ruin it all and for what? What had the prince ever done to him to deserve to be hunted down like an animal and killed? Gregoire had never wanted to be human at one point in in his cursed life more than he had right then. This man could not kill his prince! His father had taken an oath when he was made guard captain that he would protect the royal family with his life. So when his father died Gregoire had taken that same oath, that way some day he could honor his father and the royal family with his service. Right then a loud roar of pain ripped through the air and through the young guard's thoughts and all he could do was sit there and listen in pure helplessness, feeling as though he had just failed his father, his best friend, and himself._

"You remember that night well, don't you?" Lumiere suddenly asked a loud. The old counselor's voice had surprised Gregoire, making him jump and almost falling off of the window ledge. "Woah there!" Lumiere quickly gripped onto the captain's arm and helped to steady him against the window frame. "Are you alright, Greg? I didn't mean to startle you." The older man asked with concern lacing his voice. "Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for the assistance though." Gregoire replied while standing, "I think I just need a bit of rest. Good night Monsieur Lumiere." "I think that would be a brilliant idea. Good night Captain." Gregoire had just finished descending the steep stairs of the watch tower and had stepped out into the moonlight before the night's peace was interrupted by an urgent call. "Captain!"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Captain!" A guard from the North Wall shouted again and Gregoire immediately turned around to face the source of the call. "What is it?" Greg shouted across the compound, not wanting to waste his time if something wasn't truly wrong. "Sir, we spotted a boy in the woods." "A boy? Are you sure?" The young captain did not know anything of a boy, unless Quincy, Mrs. Pott's third oldest son, had snuck out again. Sometimes the young boy would come back too late and would get locked out until a guard let him in. "Yes sir, we are pretty sure. The figure was a little shorter than myself and was very slim. What would like us to do Sir?" The large soldier asked and stood rigidly as he awaited his orders. Gregoire sighed in an exasperated manner as he looked out over the wall and ran a hand through his short hair before returning his eyes to the man beside him. "Go out and get him if he hasn't run off already. It might be just a lost traveler looking for a place to stay the night. If so, bring them in and we will house them until morn." "Yes Captain!" The guard saluted his commander and turned to leave but Gregoire called out to him. "And soldier, if it's Quincy, leave him out there. He needs to start listening to his mother. She has enough to worry about with all the rest of her children; she doesn't need to be worrying about him going to the village every other night. Tell the other guards to do the same." "Yes Sir." The young guard replied with a smirk on his face knowing full well what Quincy went to the village for each time.

"Hello! Darius, are you up there?" The skinny boy knocked heavily on the door again before backing away to stare up at the top of the wall. "Darius let me in!" He shouted a little louder than before but no answer came to him. He reached forward to knock on the wood door once more but stopped short when his fist collided with a slightly softer surface. "Trying to feel me up now, aye Quincy? I don't know how many drinks you had tonight, but I bet you're sober enough to tell that I'm not that type of girl." "Darius, you scoundrel!" The boy jumped a bit, surprised that he now had company. "I have not been drinking on this lovely night and I don't have to to know that you are one of the prettiest maidens to ever set foot on the Earth." Quincy let out while putting on his most charming smile. "It's a shame though, that chest of yours is way too muscular to get you any respectable amount of coin or else you could be a real hit down at the tavern." Quincy's brown eyes twinkled with mischief underneath his cinnamon fringe as he openly groped the hard peck underneath his hand. "Oi! You little bootlicker!" Darius's blue eyes went wide and he quickly slapped the young man's hand away. "How dare you consider me a harlot! I'm respectable man!" He faked a mask of outrage but quickly gave into billowing laughter that Quincy soon joined in on.

"Nice to see you mate, it's been too long." Darius clapped Quincy on the back and smiled broadly. "Aye it has, thanks to my mother. She has been trying to keep a close eye on me lately since she has discovered my midnight rendezvouses. She's also given me several of my sibling's chores that are to be done along with my own duties to wear me out and keep me busy. But tonight a miracle was blessed upon me for my mother fell asleep before sundown and I received freedom!" Quincy held up his hand as if holding a mug of beer ready to toast his good fortune. He then noticed his gesture and his bright expression became slightly cloudy before continuing on with his story. "But sadly in my haste to leave these mundane rock walls I forgot my own bag of coin and did not realize it until I had stepped foot in that heavenly place they call a tavern. So tis why I have returned so early with no beer in me belly and no girl in my arms. Would you be as kind and honorable as to aid me on my quest and let me in? I must fetch that purse before all the best maids have been used up." Quincy sauntered past Darius heading for the door when Darius brushed past him and blocked the door with his muscular body. "I'm afraid not my dear friend. Captain has given me specific orders to not let you in. I'm afraid you'll be sleeping with the wolves tonight." The big man leaned back against the door and crossed his arms over his chest making his biceps bulge more than usual. He was not going to go against orders even if it was for a friend.

"Oh come on! What does ole Greg have against me anyways? He's never done this to me before." Quincy practically whined and gave Darius his best pout. "He wants you to listen to your mother and stay home when she tells you. He hates it when anyone disobeys orders, even on the smallest tasks. He's a bit of grump if you ask me but he has good intentions." Darius said since he considered both men good friends despite positions and social ranks. "And he hasn't done it to you before because it's not been a problem but now that we are on high alert we can't have our own people sneaking around the castle. They might be mistaken for someone else and get hurt." He explained as best he could without giving away details. The Captain said to tell no one of Adam's suspicions as to assure that Belle would not find out. "Alright, but couldn't you at least let me run in and get some money? I'll come straight back." Quincy begged even going to extreme measures and kneeling on the ground. "You know how sneaky I can be, I could go right past Greg and he wouldn't even notice!" Quincy exclaimed jumping up from his knees and acting as if he was some sort of spy. "You're as sneaky as an elephant rampaging in a jungle. Now calm down!" Darius shouted and grabbed the slim brunette's shoulders. "I cannot go against Captain's orders and let you in and you know that I won't let you get past me in one piece." Darius gripped his friend firmly before softening. "But I can help you, just this once." The burly man reached into his jacket and pulled out a small bag then handed it to the servant boy. "You sure are compassionate for a guard, ha!" "Only use as much as you need for a night's stay at the tavern, no accommodations! If you use more than that I'll make sure that your mother is informed of your "freedom" tonight." Darius's threat got Quincy's attention making his expression sober. "Alright, I promise I won't use any more than absolutely needed. And seeing as I'm not welcome here I'd like to be on my way." Quincy turned his back on the guard and took a few slow steps toward the dark dirt road when he was called back. "Quince!" "What?!" He turned on his heels and waited for a response. "Have fun!" Darius shouted and mockery was evident in his voice as he gave a small wave. Quincy scowled at his friend and turned around again to go on his less than merry way.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey loyal readers! These last few weeks I have been busy graduating and beginning my summer by going on vacation to Florida! It has been very crazy though really, fun but crazy. Anyways, I have not forgotten about you guys or this story and have been keeping a close-ish eye on your reviews. Many have been begging/demanding for the net chapter and that gave me a big push to actual sit down and write it, so congrats to those of you who are relentless and are always asking me for more. One of asked me why I didn't pick to write about Chip instead of his brother Quincy. I had originally considering using Chip but for the role I needed him to have he would've been too young and to me he definitely does not seem likely to turn out the way Quincy does.**

**Also if you were wondering why this is Chapter 12 and not 13 it is because I combined Chapters 5 and 6 to make 5 longer. Eventually, probably when this story is over, I'll combine the other beginning chapters so they won't be as short, but that can wait. Because without further ado, here is the next chapter!**

****A small warning on this chapter; it contains some more mature content that has not been present in past chapters, so if you can not handle much more than simply kissing then I suggest not reading the rest of this story. You could just skip this chapter but nothing would make since afterwards and there will probably be more in future chapters, so please do yourself a favor and stop now. For the rest of you, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 12

"What was that about?" Belle asked in a steady voice as Adam came back into the sitting room where he had left her after the Captain had come in and requested a presence with the prince. She had seen the irritation in Adam's eyes when the young guard had interrupted them and she hoped that Adam would be understanding and go kindly on the man. But as she worried about Adam her curious side also wondered what it was the captain had to tell him that was so important that it couldn't wait until morning. Usually the servants followed Adam's orders quite concisely, still so used to their master's unruly temper after years of enduring it even though he had changed and hadn't yelled at them since the beginning of her stay in the castle. Adam had changed so drastically since the night he had taken her offer to be his prisoner in the place of her father. He had been so stern and full of rage and self-contempt but now he was caring, selfless, and nothing but loving towards her. Belle had smiled to herself at the thought of how far he had come and how she couldn't be more proud.

"Just something he wanted to ask me about. Something about a training exercise that they wanted to execute tonight." Adam strode over to where she was sitting on the floor just as before and sat down beside her. He wasn't a great liar and he hoped it didn't show at the moment. "I didn't ask about the details because I wanted to hurry and get back to you." Belle scooted closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder while he wrapped an arm around her. "Adam?" She asked with her gaze aimed at the fireplace. "Yes, love?" He asked softly, his breath rustling the hair on the top of her head, while his form stiffened a bit anticipating that she might question him further. "What is the captain's name?" She let out with a sigh.

Her question startled Adam; that was the last possible thing he thought she would ask. He was relieved that she wasn't going to ask about his lie but hated this subject almost just as much. "His name is Gregoire." Adam answered her stiffly and he hoped she would get the hint and move on from this random questioning about his former companion. Belle only paused for a second to think about how the name suited him well before continuing, "Last name?" She looked up at him then and Adam could see that she really was only curious and his demeanor softened since that was one of the things he loved the most about her. "Marlette." He replied and pulled her in closer to him as if her presence would keep the terrible memories from storming his mind at the mention of the guard's name. "Why do you ask?"

Belle chose to look up at him then and she could see the uneasiness in his eyes. What was it about the captain that made him so uncomfortable? "Adam… Do you know Captain Gregoire personally?" She asked tentatively and watched his reaction closely. To her surprise she watched as a shadow seemed to fall over Adam's face and he quickly stood from where they were sitting and turned his back to her. Belle hadn't meant to rile him up or bring up a touchy subject. She just wanted to know everything about Adam, his life before the enchantment was a mystery to her and, to her, his whole life so far was the most interesting story she'd ever experienced.

"No." His own lie rang loud and clear in his ears as he tried to sound assured but failed miserably. He knew Belle could tell he was lying but he really just wanted this conversation to be over and go back to reading by the fireplace as planned. "Adam, please tell me the truth. What happened between you and the captain?" And there it was, the question he dreaded most. He knew he should tell her but why did it have to be now, of all times to discuss it, why now? "Belle, love, could we talk of this later? I don't want my past ruining our present happiness. This is our last night together." He pleaded with her hoping she would not be stubborn right then and press him for more information.

The brunette stared longingly at her fiance, his words reminding her that this would be the last night the two would share for a while. She wanted to spend it happily snuggled into him as his voice sent her to far off places that she had only dreamed about before lulling her to sleep as the fire in front of them died. She decided that his story would have to wait and shook her head in agreement. "Alright. Come sit then and I'll read to you first."

"One beer please." Quincy grumbled as he trudged into the tavern, his clothes slightly torn and muddied after a long, blind trek in the dark forest. He crawled up onto a stool and dropped his head onto the bar as he waited for his drink. "Rough night, aye darlin'?" Quincy lifted his head and was met with a corset overflowing with cleavage that was attached to a woman about three times his own width. "'Ello Coco. How are ya this fine evenin'?" The boy flipped his sandy hair out of his eyes before giving the hefty redhead his most charming grin. "Doin' fine Quincy but ya don't look too fine yourself. Come to see a girl tonight as usual? I believe Bernice is free at the moment." She didn't even wait for an answer as she looked up and searched the full tavern for the girl named Bernice. When she spotted the petite brunette on the lap of a gentleman twice her age she turned back to the boy in front of her.

"Never mind, it seems she has just been taken." Coco stated and Quincy just shrugged in response, almost too worn out to do much other than sit and sip on his beer without falling over. "Surely there is at least one girl open for you." Coco pondered aloud. "Perhaps I could be of service?" A sweet voice drifted through the air and caressed Quincy's ears, making him shoot straight up in his chair to look for the owner of the beautiful sound. Before him stood a blue eyed, golden haired angel in a golden corset with pouty pink lips and creamy white legs that never seemed to end. Quincy almost drooled at the sight of her and rubbed his eyes to make sure she was real. "Ah, yes, our new girl…" Coco paused not recalling the young maiden's name. "My name is Clarice, Monsieur." The small girl ignored Coco and did a polite curtsy towards Quincy before straightening and giving him a wink.

The boy just stared at the blonde bar maid for a few moments until he heard Coco loudly clear her throat and he dragged his attention from the girl to her. "I'll take her!" Quincy said quite enthusiastically earning a few giggles from Clarice and a grunt from Coco. "I mean, I believe this young lady will do." He tried and Coco just rolled her eyes before waving the two of them off. Once the older woman had left them Clarice immediately grabbed Quincy's arm and pulled him towards a door at the back of the tavern. Quincy just smirked and let her lead him to a place he had become very familiar with over the past couple of months. After they had gone through the doorway, they found their way down a dark hallway lined with many other doors. They stopped at the sixth door on the left and Clarice quickly opened it and pulled Quincy in behind her by his shirt. Once inside, the petite girl closed the door and then slammed Quincy against the door before pushing her body against his and ravishing his lips in a hard kiss.

When they parted and Clarice started kissing down his neck and running her hands across his shoulders Quincy couldn't help the moan that escaped his lips. "God, Clarice, you're something special, you are." This somehow made her stop what she was doing and lifted her head back up so it was level with his and connected their lips again. As she parted his lips, Quincy could feel her tongue snake into his mouth and caress his own while her hands roamed all over his body, lingering particularly in his lower regions. All of this attention and sexuality was more than he had ever experienced with the other maids of the tavern. None of them had been so passionate and fierce like the little blonde was. They didn't usually do foreplay either, they would just cut to the chase and then collect their money at the end. But he wasn't going to complain, if she was this enthusiastic just kissing him, he couldn't wait to see what would come next.

And as if she heard his thoughts, Clarice pulled out of the kiss but kept Quincy pinned to the door with her chest and hips. Quincy was about to protest at the pause, but Clarice quickly hushed him by placing a slender finger on his lips and leaned in so her mouth was by his ear. "Before we go any further, baby, we need to discuss payment." Her hot breath wafted across his ear followed by a wet mouth closing over his ear lobe. He started to shake in anticipation, his pants becoming very restraining and uncomfortable. "I charge two gold coins for my services." She spoke again into his ear before pulling back so she could meet his gaze.

"What?! That's 24 livres!" Quincy practically screamed at her, but the girl only stared at him with a raised eyebrow. "So, am I not worth as much as I ask for? Am I not worth your money?" Clarice's face turned into one of outrage and pushed away from him. She then flounced towards her bed, her hips swinging in rhythm with each step before sitting down daintily on the edge, barely denting the soft duvet. "Get out if that's how you feel." She said and dropped her head as if he had insulted her pride. "No, no! That's not at all how I feel." He watched as a crystal tear ran down her cheek and dripped off her chin onto her bare legs. He left his place at the door and rushed to her side before kneeling in front of her. "I-I was just surprised is all." He took a hold of her small hands in her lap and squeezed them lightly. "None of the other girls charge-" "But I'm not any of the other girls, I thought I was special…" She cut him off, using his own words against him.

How could he argue with her now? He knew he couldn't pay her what she asked but she was right, she was worth that or more. He really wanted this girl and even though she was a bit complicated, and _expensive_, he was going to have her. "Alright darling, you got yourself a deal." He finally gave in and watched as her beautiful face lit up in happiness before she tackled him to the ground and began kissing him again, picking up where they let off. Quincy let her do as she pleased with him and was more than happy with his decision to continue with her despite his lack of funds. He was just going to have to wait until she fell asleep before he slipped out without paying.

* * *

**A/N: Ok, how was it? Are you wondering what any of this has to do with Belle and Adam? Well, good! I'm glad you're paying attention. You'll really just have to wait to find out how this plays into the plot. It will all be revealed, well not ALL, but a lot will be revealed in the next chapter so keep a look out for it. Also if you guys would be nice enough to go to my profile you will see a poll at the top about this story, and if you would kindly just click the one your opinion lines up with and submit it, it would make me very happy. So happy I just might put out the next chapter by next week, if I get enough that is. No promises on my end, it's all up to you.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey readers! Even though there weren't many people who posted on the poll I decided to be nice and give you guys another chapter! :) Really I am just really excited for this story so I want to get to the good stuff! Please keep reviewing and giving me your opinions on things, it truly motivates me to write more and with better quality. Love you all! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 13

Quincy woke up slowly as the early morning light streamed through the cracks of the curtains covering the windows and fell upon his face. He knew that it was early and that he should be getting up to start on his chores but his body felt like it had been run over by a wagon and at the moment he really could care less about what his mother would say to him if she didn't see him in the kitchen on time. He kept his eyes shut and turned onto his stomach so he could leisurely spread out across the bed. As he moved his right arm up to cradle his head his fingertips skimmed over something smooth and warm. Confused as to what was beside him but too lazy to sit up and look, Quincy slowly ran his fingertips back over the same area, coming in contact with the soft surface for a second time. At this something shifted beside him followed by a soft moan, "Stop it, it tickles." Came a bubbly voice and Quincy shot up from the bed, eyes going wide as he suddenly remembered where he was.

"What's wrong, baby?" The voice spoke again but this time with concern. Quincy turned his head to look at the owner of the voice and immediately cursed under his breath. She was looking at him so strangely and he couldn't tell what she was thinking. "Nothing, Clarice. I just- um…." Quincy stuttered and he could feel his palms start to sweat. She calmed at his words but the frown was still slightly evident on her face as she rolled over so she was facing him. 'How did this happen?!' He desperately asked himself. His plan had been to leave as soon as she had fallen asleep but if he remembered correctly, he ended up falling asleep before her. He blamed the alcohol, even though he knew it wasn't a good excuse. He had only had half a mug of beer or less last night and it took a lot more than that to get him the least bit tipsy. The real truth was that he had been worn out by the trek going back and forth from the castle when he made it to the tavern the second time and then Clarice came and took all his remaining strength. Just how was he going to get out of this one? "Oh Quincy, you must visit me more often!" The blonde harlot sighed and draped herself across him with her head in his lap. She lazily lifted her hand up to his face and gently traced her fingertips along his chin. "I wish I could darling, but I'm afraid you will soon be too busy for me once the other men in town find out what a jewel you are." He took her hand from his face and kissed her palm before setting down on the mattress.

Quincy then gently pushed her off his lap and rose from the bed, bending over to pick up his clothes but stopped when he heard a small whimper come from behind him. "Are you leaving me, Quincy?" The boy turned as she said his name and he was surprised to see tears in her eyes and her bottom lip seemed to tremble. Quincy knew the girl was new but surely she would not get so attached to him so quickly. It's not like he was her fiancé that was walking out on her. "I-I must…" His words seemed to be the breaking point because then streams of tears trickled down the girl's face which she quickly tried to hide with her hands. He rushed to her side and knelt on the ground in front of her, reaching his hands up to carefully pry her hands away. "Clarice, was this your first time, not just as a bar maid, but in general?" He asked slowly and kept full eye contact with her as he hoped she would tell him what he wanted to hear. "Yes…" She replied in a voice that was barely above a whisper. His face dropped at the realization of him being her first but he still prayed that she would come to her senses. "But you do know that there will be many more men that will visit you and none will intend on staying, right?" He leaned in and rubbed a tear from her cheek. "Yes, but I really like you, Quincy. Can't I just come home with you?" She quickly wrapped her arms about his shoulders and hugged him tightly. Quincy fish mouthed, shocked at what she just asked him.

"No, I'm so sorry Clarice, but you can't." The words came out of his mouth automatically. As much as he'd like to take her away from this place and be able to have her for free, he could in no way, shape, or form bring her home with him. If his mother knew about Clarice she would immediately make him marry the poor girl and settle down as a way of payment for taking away the girl's innocence. He was nowhere close to being ready to settle down, he had a few more years of fun times before he needed to think about that. "Wh-why?!" The girl first seemed to question herself before she screamed at him partly in outrage and partly in heartbreak but Quincy couldn't tell which one was more evident. He turned to reach for his clothes again, not willing to tell her the real reason. But before he could he felt her grab his arm, her pointy nails digging into his skin. He flinched at the pain and turned to face her. "If you won't take me home with you then pay me and get out!" She screeched at him, blue eyes wide with rage.

Clarice let go of his arm and watched as he backed away slowly and bent down, blindly grabbing for his jacket as he kept eye contact with her. She watched as he reached down into his pocket and pulled out his coin purse. As he opened it she saw his face pale and then she knew what he had planned. "You don't have enough money, do you? You were just going to lie to me and then leave me afterwards?!" She said the first part like a statement more than a question but during the second her eyes narrowed on him sharply as her grimace turned into a scowl. Quincy opened his mouth to answer her but quickly shut it and chose to nod his head instead. At first Clarice just sat there and glared at the shaking boy but then within a blink of an eye she was on top of him and pinning him to the ground. Quincy was surprised by her sudden lunge at him but as soon as she had settled onto his stomach he tried to push her off but she would not budge. Even though the girl was small, she contained a large amount of strength that was unusual for her size which only made Quincy fear more for his life.

"You are going to pay me, whether it be now or it be for a lifetime, it will happen!" Clarice screamed and started hitting him in the chest. Then before he could retaliate, Quincy watched as a bright light accompanied by a loud hum filled the whole room. The sound pierced his ears as the light consumed them both. He yelled for Clarice but heard no answer and so he squinted his eyes to look at her but quickly closed them and turned his head. Trying to look into this light was like trying to stare into the sun on a clear day, it was impossible. He then felt a weight being lifted off of him and he assumed Clarice was simply getting off of him, overwhelmed just as much as he was by what was happening. But then he was floating in the air and heading straight towards the light, and all he could think to do was scream in terror before he was thrust into it.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hello Readers! I am truly sorry for making you all wait for this chapter but believe me when I say it was worth it! Please keep reviewing, it truly does help me! But since you've waited long enough, here it is, Chapter 13 of Haunted By the Past! :)**

* * *

Chapter 14

As he watched Lefou plop down onto an empty bar stool, back slumped and eyes weary, Gaston could only let out a small grunt before he crossed the room and sat down on the stool next to the little man. Gaston stared at his former lackey as he ordered his usual mug of beer and sipped on it while staring straight ahead as if reflecting on something forlorn. Gaston knew that this night was going to be just like all the other nights Lefou came into the tavern. Most of the time he would just sit there quietly, not paying attention to anyone else, and mutter to himself softly like he was talking to someone in front of him. Gaston could hear his name every once in a while and decided to reflect on his own thoughts just instead of the dreary man beside him.

_Gaston was jolted from a deep slumber at the sound of a loud slamming of a door and he quickly jumped to his feet. It took him some time to focus his eyes but eventually he focused them enough to look at his surroundings. He was in the main room of the tavern; round tables with mismatched chairs and benches on one side, a long bar with stools on the other. The walls were lined with his past hunting party victories and the room was lit by rustic chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. Gaston scanned the room and looked at each customer, recognizing them as regulars, when his gaze landed on a downtrodden Lefou trudging towards him with his eyes downcast and his hands in his pockets. "Ah! Lefou! Get me a mug of beer! We have to plan how to get Belle to be my wife." Gaston's voice boomed and he ignored his lackey's sad expression as he turned his back on the small man to return to his chair. It wasn't until the dark haired man had sat down and had comfortably positioned his boot covered feet on the ottoman when he realized Lefou had not gone and fetched his beer as ordered but instead was kneeling before him with his face in his hands._

_"Did you not hear me, runt? I said get me beer!" Gaston growled out accompanied with a snarl that twisted his handsome face. When Lefou didn't move Gaston raised his hand to slap the man across his face for his disobedience but then his target looked up at that moment and Gaston stopped short. Tears were flooding the short man's eyes and his body trembled slightly as he took shaky breathes. But he continued to look straight ahead of him, not making eye contact with the large man. "I'm sorry, Gaston… I should have gone with you, even if you would've been angry with me for doing it, I should have gone anyways. I could've helped you somehow, maybe." Lefou paused to take some deeper breaths and Gaston could only stare at him, confused as to what the man was babbling on about. 'Ha! Help me? What on Earth could he ever help me with when he can't even shoot a rifle? He must have spent some time with Maurice; the fool has gone completely mad!' Gaston thought before Lefou continued. "You were the smartest and bravest of the men here and I always admired you for that." Lefou said sincerely. "What do you mean by __**were**__? I still __**am **__the best!" Gaston reprimanded but Lefou went on without answering him._

_"When I was younger I wanted to be you: handsome, strong, and charming. Those were all things I lacked and I felt if I could just be around you enough I would eventually become like you. I was foolish in thinking that, there was no way I could ever measure up to you. I'm an idiot in a dwarf's body that will amount to nothing." Lefou's face contorted into a mask of rage and he pounded his fists into his thighs harshly. Gaston watched, surprised by the man's actions. "No need to beat yourself up, not everyone can be as good as me." He huffed with a smug look on his face. Lefou then calmed down some and returned to his confession. "Anyways, there's never going to be anyone in the world that will be as great as you, Gaston. Never."_

_With that being said the small man got up from his knees and turned around to leave but before he could take a step he turned back to Gaston. "Rest in peace my friend."Lefou said and reached out to pat the arm rest of the chair. "Rest in-Are you insane?!" Gaston yelled but then a warm sensation mixed with a small spark of discomfort swept through him. He jumped as if shot and quickly looked down at his hand where the sensation was the strongest. On the armrest where his hand was resting was also Lefou's. The first thing to go through Gaston's mind was confusion as to why Lefou was even touching him. It was unusual and disturbing to Gaston that anyone would touch him. The only times where that was acceptable was when he was with a whore, but even then he would hold their hands out away from him to escape their touch. They were not worthy of touching him in anyway, no one was. Except for one, Belle. Only she was worthy of him and he was going to make sure that she would touch him, voluntary or not. But Lefou definitely was not Belle and Gaston was not going to take this outrage!_

_He growled and lifted his other fist, ready to slam it down onto Lefou's hand but when he gave their hands another look he noticed something else. It looked as if Lefou's hand was inside of his own. "What the-" Gaston muttered but before he could truly examine it Lefou quickly lifted his hand. Suddenly a coldness seemed to overcome Gaston and he looked at Lefou then back down at his hand wondering why the warmth had left him so suddenly. Lefou then turned to leave and started to make his way to the tavern doors, sniffling loudly as he went. "Where are you going Lefou? What did you just do to me?!" Gaston screamed at him but when he got no response he jumped up from his chair and stormed after the small man._

_"Listen to me when I speak to you!" Gaston roared, his face bright red with anger. He came upon the lackey swiftly and reached out to take the man by the collar. But as he did this his hand ran through the man's body from neck to lower back. It went through effortlessly, as if Lefou was air. All Gaston felt was that feeling of warmth and discomfort go through him until his hand left Lefou's body. Gaston stopped dead in his tracks and stared at his hand in horror as if it had just betrayed him. His mouth hung open as he tried to comprehend what was happening and he looked up at Lefou, expecting him to have answers, but all he saw of the small man was his backside as he exited the tavern and closed the door behind him._

_"Wha-Wait!" Gaston ran desperately towards the door, wanting to follow Lefou but when he reached the door his hand couldn't grasp the handle. He tried again. Again his hand swiped through it. The big man yelled at the top of his lungs in frustration. He clenched his fists and stared hard at the door, trying to focus all of his attention on it as if he could somehow open it with his mind. At that moment the now familiar warmth rushed through him but this time it was stronger, much stronger. It was like a fire had been set ablaze in his insides and he doubled over, clenching his stomach and gritting his teeth until it passed a few seconds later. He looked up as coldness returned to him and saw that an old man was now in front of him, putting on his coat by the door and getting ready to leave. 'He must have passed through me.' Gaston thought but quickly shook the thought away. 'Lefou must have passed the craziness onto me when he touched me. I'm going to __**kill**__ him the next time I see him!"_

_He watched as the elderly man secured his last jacket button and grabbed the door handle. 'This is my chance!' Gaston thought as he walked up right behind the old man, waiting for him to get out the door so Gaston could get past him and go after Lefou. Just as the old man got a step or two out of the doorway, Gaston surged forward, planning to bulldoze the man out of the way if he didn't move fast enough. Couldn't he see that Gaston was in a hurry?! But his stride was cut short when his foot hit something hard, making him fall forwards in his haste. He barely had fallen at all when his head and the rest of his body slammed into something invisible but just as hard as whatever his foot had hit. The whole thing happened so quickly that Gaston had to stay leaning against the invisible barrier until his mind caught up. Once it did though he immediately took a step backwards and began to punch whatever was in front of him but none of the punches seemed to be getting him anywhere, the barrier felt as strong as ever._

_"What is this?! Some kind of joke?!" He yelled but no answer came back to him. He then turned back inside the tavern and ran to the nearest table of drunkards, his blood was boiling with anger and he needed someone to tell him what was going on. "Hey!" He reached out to grab one man's shoulder but again his hand came into contact with nothing. The man didn't even seem to notice and the warmth from the action just caressed Gaston's fingertips as if mocking him. This frustrated him even more, if possible, and he tried again and again to try and touch this man but to no avail. "What has happened to me?" He asked solemnly as if all of his rage and willpower had been sucked out of him and he collapsed into a chair as the situation overwhelmed him. He tried to focus on what Lefou had said earlier, the only clue as to what was wrong with him. 'What did he say?' Gaston racked his brain trying to remember the small man's words. 'He said he should've gone with me and that he could've helped me… What does that even mean? What was it that he was going to help me with?'_

_Gaston began to survey his surroundings looking for anything that might help him. He looked over at the mantle above the fireplace and saw an empty space next to it. He quickly got up from his seat and stalked over to the fireplace, eying the empty space. When he got closer he saw his large blunderbuss displayed promptly above the empty space and instantly remembered what went underneath. "My bow." He stated out loud and reached out to run his fingertips over the bare wall._

_This small movement brought on his memories suddenly and he clutched his forehead as the recent events came flooding back to him. Belle refusing his proposal, Maurice and her leaving, Maurice's rambling about a beast, his plan to marry Belle, the mirror, the raid, and- "The beast." His voice seemed to echo ominously and his face twisted in fear as he remembered the fall off the side of the castle. He couldn't remember anything after that and that brought him to one conclusion. "I'm dead… I'm a ghost." He grimaced at the reality of it and what Lefou said earlier now began to make since. He had been someone great but now he was no body, an invisible being that no one would ever know existed, stuck in a tavern forever. "What now then?" Was the question that rang through his conscious and it frightened him to think that it was never going to be answered._

He had been pondering that question for months and was still pondering that question when Lefou got up to leave, the movement pulled Gaston out of his thoughts. He watched as the small man got down from his stool, paid for his beer, and walked out the door. Gaston used to feel superior and thought that Lefou was a stupid fool that was lucky to even be allowed his company, he was only there to be Gaston's servant. But now Gaston envied his _servant_. The man had something Gaston would never have again; life. But he was wasting it! He kept moping around, depressed that Gaston was gone, and waited for someone else to come along to boss him around. It was like if he wasn't somebody's lackey, he was no one. His identity was just that, a lackey. The poor man didn't see that he could be the boss of his own life for once and that he was perfectly capable of doing it. Seeing him spending every night at the bar, lonely and sad, frustrated Gaston to no end. It frustrated him because he was torn between how to feel about it. He was frustrated that he actually cared about Lefou but it also frustrated him that he could have prevented this from happening if he would've cared sooner.

This whole concept of caring was new to him, he was a man that had only cared about himself and no one else. But now as a spirit he had sympathy for Lefou, worried about him, wanted happiness for him, but Lefou only. "How do people do this their whole lives, especially with more than one person? It's so stressful." Gaston complained to himself, seeing it as okay to talk to himself since he was a ghost. Maybe over time he would begin to care for more people but that was too much to ask for at the moment. Gaston sat there and thought about it for a little while longer before deciding that it was late and got up from his stool to head for his bedroom in the back of the tavern. He made his way down the narrow hallway recognizing the distinct sounds of whores and paying customers when he heard a loud shriek, one that was most definitely not female or out of pleasure. It sounded more like terror which had Gaston running down the hallway until he came upon the door he thought it had come from. He quickly pushed himself through the door but was taken aback as a bright light streamed out of the center of the room towards him. He quickly shielded his eyes with his forearm walking farther into the room fearlessly. Nothing could happen to him now, he was already dead.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hello, sorry for the wait on this one but it was particularly tough to write for some reason. But maybe after this the story can get back to the castle where I'm more comfortable. I hope this chapter is good and doesn't seem too out there. The idea has been in my head for a long time but it was hard trying to figure out how to put it words. Please tell me if it sucked or if it rocked, or if it was just plain okay. Reviews really do matter! ****_I mean, hello! I'm not writing this for myself_****. you are the reader and if the story isn't to your liking then it makes a big impact on the story. So, please let me know through a review or through a message, just any way you feel comfortable with. Anyways, hope you enjoy this one!**

* * *

Chapter 15

Just as soon as Gaston rushed into the light it quickly vanished, returning the room back to its normal lighting. The big man let his forearm drop from in front of his eyes and observed his surroundings. In the middle of the small room was a large bed that took up most of the space, but the bed wasn't what caught Gaston's attention. On the floor next to the bed was a half-naked girl in men's trousers lying face down. Gaston approached her cautiously, not knowing if she was awake, asleep, or simply dead. As he got closer he could barely make out the small sounds of her breathing at which he sighed to himself subconsciously, relieved his tavern wouldn't get a bad reputation because of one quarrel between a whore and a customer. He was surprised it had be open this long without any incident.

Gaston leaned in closer to her to try and see which girl it was when she shifted in her sleep, turning onto her side, and revealing her face to him underneath a layer of sandy blonde hair that stuck to her flushed cheeks. Gaston had never seen this girl before in his life, but something about her seemed familiar. Even though she was a servant girl, evident by her tanned skin, she was just as pretty as the rest of the ladies in the tavern. She was probably a girl that was hired after his death but before he woke up in his chair as a ghost. The girl must have gotten into a fight with one of her customers and he had disciplined her before leaving her. But that didn't explain the men's clothing…

"Beautiful isn't he?" A melodic voice sounded from behind him, making him jump a bit, shaking him out of his thoughts. He immediately turned on the spot to find a goddess of a woman in a green gown floating above the floor behind him, a soft glow of golden light illuminating her figure as her curly golden locks hovered in the air as if she was in water. Gaston was shell-shocked by what he saw and his astonishment showed as his jaw became slack and his mouth gaped open. He had never seen a woman so beautiful, so divine. She gave off an air of divinity as if she was angel or something else just as powerful. "H-He?" Was all Gaston could get out as his mind tried to catch up to reality. "Yes. Quincy is the boy's name. Isn't this such an improvement from the scraggly lad he was?" She asked simply but there was an air of pride in her voice. "Quincy? I've never heard of a Quincy…" Gaston murmured to himself as he wracked his brain as to who this person could be. "Wait, you can see me? And are you saying this woman is actually a man?" Gaston questioned as he remembered that he was a ghost, having forgotten for a bit after she had talked to him.

"Of course! I am an enchantress. I can see all beings, alive or dead. And to answer your other question, he used to be, that is until he lied to me and tried to cheat me. But I've been watching him for a while now and I've seen what he has done to some of the other girls; promising payment, using them, then leaving without payment. That's why I decided to teach him a lesson." The enchantress hovered closer to Gaston as she glared at the woman on the floor and he could see a flicker of anger in her crystal blue eyes. "You see, these women deserve all the money due to them. They have chosen to provide for themselves the only way they can because men think that whoring themselves out is the only thing women are truly capable of doing. Quincy fails to recognize the sacrifice they make every time they satisfy his desires. He sees them as objects that are there only to please him, and for free no less! Quincy respects no woman, not even his own mother! So that is why I decided to test him one last time before sentencing him to his fate. Starting out as a young virgin maiden, he will be shown what a women really goes through each time she has to satisfy a man and he will be treated just like all the other women in this world ruled by perverted and arrogant men like himself." The beautiful women finished her rant and she looked up at Gaston with a small triumphant smile gracing her features.

'An enchantress is here, in my tavern… And she just turned a boy into a girl…' Gaston was still letting everything soak in when he heard her speak again. "I wish he would wake up soon though so I could tell him all this and leave. I am very busy and already he has taken up so much of my time." She admitted before moving to sit on the bed, settling on it with her hands her lap. As Gaston began to wrap his head around everything he came up with a plan. "Pardon me asking, Mademoiselle-," "Clarice, just Clarice." "Clarice, but do enchantresses deal with ghosts?" Gaston asked nervously, knowing his questioning could turn out badly if he didn't go about it the right way. "Yes they do, although I've only dealt with spirits a couple of times before since I don't encounter them very often. Not many souls are kept here on Earth after they have been separated from their physical vessels. If a soul is kept on Earth it is because they have nasty and terribly ugly souls and committed hateful and selfish actions while alive. They are forbidden from moving on as punishment for all they have done." Clarice explained plainly.

Gaston had listened quietly as she spoke. He was one of those nasty and ugly souls she talked about. He was condemned to a lonely existence on Earth for eternity because of his horridness. At the realization of this Gaston was forced to look back at his life in self-examination as he became aware now of each and every time he had put himself before others and it resulted in them suffering. These memories were painful and he cringed and grit his teeth harder with each one he remembered. He started to become increasingly angry with himself, hating everything about the person he was. He began to pace the room as self-contempt and rage boiled within him. He hit and punched any surface he could find, his large fists making no indentions or marks as they glided straight through, giving him no satisfaction and no release for his anger. "Aaaahhhhhhhh!" Gaston roared and he sat down heavily on the other side of the bed from Clarice who watched the display solemnly.

Gaston bent over with his back turned to the enchantress and his hands masking his face. The room became completely silent except for the sound of Gaston's heavy breathing and Clarice could only look on as she watched tears trickle through the cracks in the large man's hands. This was this first time the man had cried since he was a small child. It just was not in his nature for him to be weak and vulnerable. He stayed in that position for a few minutes until he calmed down enough to speak. "I-Is there any way I could get my life back? Anything I could do to make up for my wickedness?" He asked softly as he closed his eyes and prayed for a second chance.

"Yes, actually there is. No one has ever attempted it though. " Clarice murmured as she tried to remember how exactly. "You can receive life again but only if you can prove that you have ridden yourself of your devilish nature and will be a blessing instead of a curse to your fellow man." Gaston opened his eyes wide in shock and quickly turned to look at the enchantress. He had a chance, he could be Gaston again. "I can do that! It's a deal!" His voice boomed as it showed his excitement. "I don't think you should agree to it yet because you don't fully understand. In order to prove yourself you must take on a temporary form and, once you do, you are given a limited amount of time to complete your task as to prove that you have learned your lesson. You almost have to become a complete opposite of your former self, and since your main problem was selfishness and pride you will become a servant." Clarice explained and she watched as Gaston's face dropped and his eyes became distant.

"You mean I won't be me when I do this, I will be someone else…" He asked slowly. Clarice nodded her head to affirm his statement before answering, "I'm sorry, but it's the only way. As a servant your status will be lowered, you will be forced to serve others and humble yourself. It is the best way to fix your soul." She said and reached across the bed to pat his hand as a way to show reassurance. "If you do decide to do this and fail though, your temporary form will be taken away and you will not be sent back here, but to a place worse than death where you will stay to live in agony for all time." She added solemnly. "I want to do this. I **have** to do it." Gaston confirmed and his sad face turned into one of determination. He truly wanted to change and be able to live again, and if this was the only way to do it then so be it. "Well then, if you're willing to try I'm willing to help you. I will give you a form tonight then you will have one year to prove yourself worthy of having your life back. And for your sake I hope you succeed." Clarice got up from her seat and drew out her wand, ready to cast her spell. Gaston got up as well and moved in front of the enchantress as directed before she indicated to him that she would begin. And in that moment Gaston could only hear the sound of his racing heart before he was hit with a blast of bright light and fell unconscious. And now his fate was in his hands, whether it was for the best or not.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"Hey. Hey, wake up." Gaston heard a low voice calling out as he began to wake. He felt exhausted even though he had obviously been sleeping and his body had a slight ache all over. Wait, his body! Gaston's eyes suddenly flew open as he remembered the enchantress and the spell and realized he could _feel _again and that he had a _body _again. He sat up quickly which resulted in knocking his head on something with a loud thunk, eliciting a loud groan from the same voice he had heard before. He immediately was met with a dizzy feeling and he clenched his eyes shut before laying back down on the bed with a hand clutching his forehead. "God, dammit…" The voice sounded clearer and a whole lot closer than before and was distinctly male. "It's nice to see you're awake." The voice sounded sarcastic and Gaston opened his eyes slightly and was met with the sight of a large burly man with dark hair and muscled arms hovering beside his bed who was mirroring Gaston's actions as he began to slowly rub his head. "Watch where you're swinging that head of yours." The man grumbled.

"S-Sorry about that…" Gaston trailed off as he heard himself speak. The sound coming out of his mouth was strange to him. It was not his deep, rich voice but one that was higher and seemed to have a bit of a strange accent that he could not place. Who was he exactly? He stared up at the man before clearing his throat a bit. "What happened?" Gaston asked innocently hoping this stranger could give his some answers. "You don't remember?" The man asked in an exasperated manner. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised. If that nasty bruise on your head is anything to go buy then I'm guessing the thieves did a right nasty job on ya." The man let out a sigh and pointed at Gaston's forehead where he was already clutching it. "Thieves? I was robbed?" Gaston was so confused. What did this person do before Gaston had been given his body? "Yeah, at least that's what I presume. I found you lying unconscious outside the castle gate this morning in dirty, ripped up clothes, no money, and that huge welt atop your head. My guess is that on your way back to the tavern a carriage of robbers came about you on the path, raided ya, and then knocked you on the head hard before leaving ya for the wolves. You probably crawled your way back before blacking out. Bloody miracle is what it is." The man rambled on as if lost in thought like he was piecing it all together. "And who am I exactly?" Gaston asked hoping that the man would truly think he had lost his memory because Gaston had no idea whose life he had been given.

"You don't even know your own name?! Cursed bastards!" The man shouted and turned around to slam his fist on a table behind him. The man then turned quickly back to Gaston with a spark of anger simmering in his dark eyes. "Do you remember anything about last night?" He practically barked out. Gaston couldn't tell if his rage was aimed at him or not so he simply just shook his head 'no'. The man stared back at him and his demeanor changed in an instant. "Oh, uh s-sorry about all that then. I'm sorry if I scared you." The man apologized genuinely and his expression softened immediately. "Ha! You didn't scare me. It's alright." Gaston said with a chuckle and smirked. It took a lot more than an angry outburst to scare him. In fact the only thing that had ever scared him had been that monster… Gaston shuddered at the thought and shook his head as though to clear his mind. The other man didn't seem to notice though as he began talking again, "A-alright. Oh man, Mrs. Potts is never going to let you leave the castle again… Oh no! Mrs. Potts!" All of sudden, as if he just had an epiphany, the man named Darius ran out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him and leaving Gaston all alone. "Wha-where is he going?" Gaston wondered aloud, confused as ever. Did something happen to his supposed mother? He looked around the room for a bit, surveying it. There were a few other beds in the room with small trunks on the wood floor at the end of them. There was one large window set in the stone wall that let some sunlight into the room, whose floor was littered with random children's toys and clothing. "Where am I?" He asked the empty room as if it would tell him all the answers. "In a castle." Said a sweetly pleasant voice from beside Gaston that had him turning his head swiftly to the side to face its owner. He looked up to a beautiful vision of a woman that he knew could only be one person. "Enchantress…" Gaston uttered in an almost breathless way.

"Shh… Don't call me that. I am disguised as a simple maid. Call me Clarice." She half-way whispered and a slight smile graced her lips as she stared back at him. After registering her words Gaston glanced her up and down, taking in all of her, and realized that she wasn't wearing the green dress from the night before but a simple black dress and she definitely was not glowing either. But even in true human form she was still the most gorgeous being he had ever seen. "Why are you here?" He asked slowly as he was still trying to get over her beauty that had overwhelmed him for the second time. He probably wouldn't ever get used to it. She was just absolutely flawless, out of his league even. "I came to check up on you and maybe help you out a bit, give you a head start so to say." She said her smile growing a tiny bit more before she decided to sit down on the edge of the bed next to his, facing Gaston. "What do you mean? Can you even do that?" Gaston asked incredulously. The woman answered back in a small giggle as if Gaston was being silly for even asking. "Of course I can, I'm an-," "No, no I mean, are you allowed to? Help me that is." He interrupted her. "Oh well, I mean it's not something that is against the rules of enchantment but it's not encouraged either. Some see "helping" as doing the job for the person they cursed which kind of defeats the point of cursing them in the first place. They might as well alter the person's predisposition and character themselves so they can be finished with that subject quicker than having to wait for them to stumble into temptation before the enchanter decides to offer them an easy way out. Others start out helping their subjects but after a while they have had so many enchantments that have gone badly that they become jaded and blind to their current subject's problems and suffering, leaving them to deal with things themselves. It's quite sad when it happens." Clarice finished explaining her expression becoming distant as she stared past Gaston and out the window. "Why help me then? Surely I am one of the worst you've had since I am a ghost. I'm not worthy of your help." Gaston stated, looking down at his hands in his lap as his shame washed over him.

"Were." The blonde girl said simply. "What?" Gaston glanced over at her with his brows furrowed in puzzlement. "You _were_ a ghost. You have a form now. And yes, you are the worst soul I've encountered so far but wouldn't that also mean you need the most help?" She asked quizzically but did not wait for a response from Gaston before continuing. "I am compassionate towards you. You started out with a rough life that led you down paths of greed, lust, and arrogance. You became blind to your ways, not knowing you were doing wrong until after the blessing of life was taken out of your abusive hands. But that alone is your redeeming quality, you finally recognized the wrong you did and you have honest remorse, it isn't an act you had put on just to try and win a second chance. It is fate that you came upon me when you did and it is fate that you have been given a second chance. Who am I to alter someone's destiny, I can only hope to help it along." Clarice said, her voice small and she smiled to herself. Gaston just looked at her not able to really say anything, too baffled by what she had just said. She made sense but he still didn't feel like she should be spending her time helping him when surely there were others that needed it more. "Thank you then." He spit out the only words he could think to respond with. "You're welcome." She said warmly leaning forward to pat his arm before getting up. "Darius and Mrs. Potts should be here any time now." She said as she gazed at the door.

"Well shouldn't you be going then?" Gaston asked a bit worried about her getting caught. "No. Before I became this woman I made sure to cast a spell over the people of the castle. To them I am just another servant that has been here her whole life. They will know my name and will have vague memories of me being around but that is all. I doubt that I really even need this spell, there is just so many people in this castle." Clarice explained. "Oh and your name is Quincy." She added as she turned around to meet Gaston's eyes. "What?" Was all Gaston could get out before the door of the room opened abruptly, surprising Gaston. In rushed the man from early, Darius, and an older lady with grey hair wearing a cooking apron and had a very flustered and worried look on her face. She must be his mother. "Quincy! Dear, are you alright?" The women rushed to Gaston's bedside, grabbing his face in both of her hands checking it over, quickly noticing the growing bump on his forehead. She swiped Gaston's hair out of the way from where it was semi covering the bump and Gaston flinched when her fingertips grazed it. "Oh! I'm sorry dearie! Let's get you some ice for that." She then turned to Clarice and nodded her head to signal for her to fetch the ice. After the young maid had left the room Mrs. Potts quickly cast a glare at Darius. "I'm sorry Mrs. Potts! I truly am!" Darius apologized and her expression seemed to soften a bit.

"Well you should be, letting him go out of the castle at that time of night. No wonder he was attacked. And then when you found him injured you should have come and got me first thing." Mrs. Potts scolded the large man before turning back to Quincy. "Quincy, why did you leave last night when I told you specifically not to? Where were you going?" The elderly woman asked him nicely but there was a tone to her voice that showed that she was only hiding her anger with him because he was injured and she was worried than mad. "I-I don't remember exactly." Gaston replied, hoping she would believe him. "I don't remember anything about last night." Mrs. Potts looked at him, staring heard into his eyes to make sure he was telling the truth. "Alright, well you better get some rest. Darius will fill me on everything else." Mrs. Potts said as she patted Gaston lightly on the cheek before giving Darius a stern look turning to leave. Gaston sighed and laid back down. "Goodbye Quincy. Belle and the Master will be by later." She said giving him one last smile before taking Darius' arm and dragging him out behind her. Gaston shot straight up in bed before uttering, "Belle…?"


End file.
